1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to fan control circuits, particularly to fan delay control circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical cooling fan for an electronic device, such as a computer, stops rotating when the electronic device powers off, but remaining heat from the computer dissipates very slowly. Temperature in the electronic device does not go down quickly when the ambient temperature is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.